


Easter Egg Hunt

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bepo does not judge his owner's weird habit of dropping carob around the place, Easter, Easter Bunnies Poop, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn loves his beautiful family, Gen, Humor, Lucy is eating Flynn's Cereal, Uncle Karl and his propaganda, poop jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Short Fic! Flynn plays Easter Bunny and it doesn't go exactly as he planned. (Based in same timeline as Consequences Fic)
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter Garcy Family!!!  
> I hope you're all safe and are doing ok during these tough times. ❤️  
> If you haven't read Consequences...don't worry. The gist is that Flynn and Lucy have a puppy named Bepo, a four year old daughter Holly and Lucy is pregnant. They live on a large property enjoying their lives and making happy memories.

“What are you smiling about?” Lucy asked Flynn as she sat at the breakfast bar with a bowl of a cereal.

“You, only a couple of months ago you wouldn’t get out of bed before 9 unless absolutely necessary. Now look at you, sitting here at 5am eating my cereal.” He mused, he woke up every morning feeling blessed as he was loved and surrounded by family. Lucy, the woman he loved smiled with a glow of happiness and hormones from her pregnancy. 

“I’m so hungry.” She told him between spoonfuls of cereal. She was still in her night shirt with an oversized cardigan, her hair tousled in a sexy mess. He on the other hand was fully dressed for the day and his hair brushed in its usual manner. He'd woken up early thanks to Lucy smacking him in the face and trying to stroke his eyeball in a loving manner at 4am.

“I’m not complaining.” He said as he leaned on the counter. She reached out and playfully tugged on one of his Rabbit Ears before she went back to eating.

He’d donned the headband with ears while he spent the morning walking around the front yard hiding carob Easter eggs for Holly’s first above ground Easter egg hunt. Lucy had helped by letting Bepo out the backyard to do his morning business and stop him from going for the front yard. Flynn and Lucy did not need the puppy spoiling the hunt.

When he had returned from the front yard, he saw Bepo scampering into Holly’s room. Lucy half way through her first of many meals of the day. 

“Mmm. This so good.” Lucy said with a happy sigh. Flynn would’ve kissed her in that moment but he’d learnt not to get between a pregnant Lucy and her food.

“Sounds like Holly is awake.” Flynn mused as the sound of their 4 yr old’s feet and puppy’s paws pounded on the hardwood floors.

“HAPPY EASTER BUNNIES!” Holly shouted excitedly as she raced into the kitchen in her pyjamas and her hair a mess. Lucy and Flynn smiled at her exuberance.

“Happy Easter Bunnies!” Flynn said as he picked her up and hugged her. Holly planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek before he placed her back on her feet.

“How did you sleep?” Lucy asked her as Holly climbed into the chair beside her.

“I don't know, but I woke up to see the Easter Bunny pooping in the front yard! Did you see him?!” Holly asked them. Lucy frowned as Flynn looked confused before he realised that Holly was referring to him and his business that morning of setting up the hunt.

"No, I missed him." Lucy lied, she looked to Flynn.

“I did but he wasn’t pooping.” Flynn told Holly as he placed a set of kid sized Bunny ears on her head.

“Sure looked like it. He was as big as you, and he crouched down and pooped eggs. He did it all over the place.” Holly exclaimed as she raced to the window to look out the front. The sun was finally up, so she could just make out the shiny foil on the Easter Eggs.

“The Easter Bunny has a chocolate factory where he makes the eggs and then throws around the place.” Lucy said carefully.

“Nah, uh. Uncle Karl told me that the Easter Bunny eats loads of chocolate and poops it all out cause he’s got IBS.” Holly informed them, she came back to the breakfast bar and climbed back into her chair.

“IBS?” Flynn asked, the question popping out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

“Irritable bottom Syndrome. Uncle Karl says it’s like an upset tummy but way worse and it’s why he poops a lot of chocolate at once. It’s also why it tastes different to normal chocolate. Like Panda poop tea but tea is yucky.” Holly said, Flynn and Lucy’s eyes went wide in a mix of astonishment at the finer details of Karl’s theory and Holly’s memory. Annoyance that Karl would come up with all this to mess with them.

“But we watched the Guardians movies, the Easter Bunny has a factory and helpers.” Lucy argued as she really didn’t want Holly to think Easter Eggs were Bunny poop. No matter how amusing it was. Holly sighed as if she were frustrated that they didn't get it.

“Mommy, that’s popagranda to make people believe the Easter Bunny doesn’t poop chocolate.” Holly told her in a matter of fact manner.

“It’s Propaganda,” Lucy said. She and Flynn shared a look before she continued, “and I thought we agreed to not take Uncle Karl’s word on everything.” Lucy told her. Holly gave a shrug.

“Well, I didn’t believe him until I saw the Easter Bunny pooping in the front yard!” Holly told them. Flynn closed his eyes as his thoughts of keeping the illusion of the Easter Bunny was reduced to a poop joke by Karl.

“Ok, well, I guess I’ll just have to go clean up the Easter Bunny’s poop and throw it in the bin.” Flynn said with a shrug, he was at a loss of what to say or do besides give Bepo his breakfast. Holly's jaw dropped in shock at Flynn's suggestion.

“No! we can still eat it! Uncle Karl says Easter Bunny poop is the best!” Holly said as she slid off the chair. “Will you help me Mommy?” she asked Lucy.

“Sure, get on your boots.” Lucy told her, she wore a bemused expression. Holly went to the front door and pulled on her boots. Lucy got up from her chair and rinsed out her empty bowl and placed it in the dish washer. She turned to Flynn. “Remind me why we let Karl babysit our daughter?” she asked in a low voice.

“It’s free.” Flynn replied, she pouted as it was partially true.

“Of course.” Lucy said.

“It’s ok, I’ll talk to him.” Flynn assured her, they shared a quick kiss. Lucy left him to get her wellington boots on. She handed Holly on the baskets they had decorated the last couple of days and followed her outside.

Flynn smiled as he watched Holly raced around the yard picking up every shiny foil covered egg she could find. Lucy followed behind her at a slower pace and pointed out eggs Holly had missed the first time round. It was just how he remembered Easter with Lorena and Iris minus the 'poop' factor. He really missed them and their time together, building those memories. But he reminded himself to stay in the present, to cherish what he had now.

On that mental note, he pulled out his phone and dialled Karl’s number. It only took a few rings before his friend answered the phone.

“What?” Karl grouched.

“Still asleep?” Flynn asked mockingly. 

“I sleep in on public holidays. It’s 5am, why are you calling me?” Karl huffed in exhaustion.

“Happy Easter.” Flynn said with happy tone, he inwardly laughed as Karl groaned in pain.

“Urgh, you couldn’t wait until lunch to tell me that?” Karl groaned.

“Nope, see you later.” Flynn said as he hung up the phone. He grinned as he’d let Holly inform Karl of her morning. He looked down at Bepo, “I was not pooping eggs. I crouched down to place the eggs on the ground in a very deliberate manner.” He told him, Bepo didn’t listen as he was happily digging into his breakfast.

Flynn looked back out into the front yard and he smiled at the beautiful sight before him. His heart lifted with happiness and love as his life felt almost like a dream. He left Bepo to his breakfast and went outside, he made certain the close the door as he didn’t need Bepo breaking loose. Sure, the Easter eggs were carob and safe to consume but Bepo had no self control and Flynn did not want an unwell puppy.

“How are we going on the Easter Egg hunt?” he asked them. He hugged Lucy from behind, one of his hands resting lightly on her rounded belly. 

“Very well, the Easter Bunny was quite busy in the front yard.” Lucy informed him, she leaned back against him and rested her arms on his.

“Yeah I told you, he pooped a lot!” Holly said before she giggled and picked up a few more eggs. She placed them into her basket before racing for the next pile.

“How many eggs are out here?” Lucy asked him in a low voice.

“About 50.” Flynn replied, Lucy nodded as she knew the eggs would be shared and realistically, she was more likely to eat 90% of them.

“We’re getting there. Please tell me you didn’t buy bigger eggs.” She said, she really didn’t want to know Holly’s commentary on that how it must have been painful to pass bigger eggs.

“No, not this year and probably not until we get past this tiny misconception that the Easter Bunny poops chocolate.” He said in a low voice before he kissed her temple.

“Daddy, can you hold my basket?” Holly asked.

“Sure.” Flynn said, he released Lucy and took the basket from her. He joined Holly in her hunt to give Lucy a break. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy and they shared a smile as this was the first of many Easter they would share together.


End file.
